


keep the goddess on my side

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Hozier in the Kastle Day Five:in which I’m too lazy for summaries but there’s a handjob involved.





	

_ Only then I am Human _ _  
_ _ Only then I am Clean _

* * *

Once upon a time, a long time ago Frank Castle -  _ Francis Castiglione _ back then - had been a religious man. Hell, before he’d even humored the idea of joining the Marines he’d been on a path to priesthood. He’d made his mama so damn proud with that choice, but he’d made his father prouder when he enlisted. The Marines knocked most of the religion right out of him. It was a hard to pray to God for protection when you knew the person staring down the barrel of your gun was doing the same. Priesthood would have demanded that he forgive all people for all wrongdoings, but that was a sticking point - he couldn’t  _ forgive _ . 

Life made damn sure he’d never be religious again. Maria, Lisa, Frank Jr.. With each of their deaths he lost a part of himself he’d never get back. Everything he’d once thanked God for had been ripped out of his hands like some sick, twisted joke. Three nails in the cross that had crucified  _ him _ . Crucified what humanity was left in him, that war hadn’t torn from him kicking and screaming. 

Then there was Karen Page. A woman who brought out the very best in a person. Even him. He tried to stay away, he tried to respect her wishes. She swore he was dead to her, but she didn’t seem to mind when he came back into her life, not after the initial shock. 

Karen Page had convinced him that there was a God and her name was Karen Page. He worshipped her every night. Bowing his head to pay respect to her, her legs framing his face as he put his mouth to work to bring her pleasure. It was a twisted brand of worship. It was sacrilege. But only in her arms did he even  _ feel _ humanity in his veins.

It wasn’t love. It could never be love. He wasn’t made to love anymore. And Karen understood. He didn’t hold that against him. They were more alike than they’d ever fully realize. What they needed wasn’t love. They needed each other on a level that bypassed love completely. 

Karen had put it into words  _ once _ . They had both been drinking whiskey straight from the bottle and it made more sense  _ then _ . She said it was like they wanted to crawl into each other’s skins. They were never quite close enough. Both, apparently, starved for touch. 

Frank never let her worship  _ him _ . He was wholly unworthy of that attention and he refused to allow it. She was  _ his  _ idol, but he would not be hers. He couldn’t be hers. He wanted the attention to be hers completely.Something in his mind just wouldn’t give, where that was concerned. But Karen was insistent that he  _ deserved  _ it. In her eyes he deserved to feel the warmth of her hand enveloping him, the slick heat of her mouth wrapping around the head of his cock. 

Frank jolted awake, a low groan rumbling in his chest. Karen was beneath the covers, between his legs, with his cock in her mouth. “ _ Karen _ .” He started to protest, his fingers fumbling with the covers to lift them up, but she did something with her tongue that he  _ swore _ made him see stars. 

He slipped his hand beneath the covers, tangling in her hair as she took his cock into her mouth fully until it hit the back of her throat. He groaned loudly, his eyes screwing shut as he focused on the feeling of her mouth dragging along his length. 

One of her hands had curled around the base of his cock where her lips couldn’t quite reach and the other was pressed against his hip to keep him from thrusting upwards. She was good at what she did too. There was something damn near mind blowing about the way she swirled her tongue and hollowed out her cheeks. It was enough to have him right on the edge of coming undone. He could feel it building. 

He probably should have felt ashamed by how fast it was over. But he was too blissed out to even give a fuck. The pleasure was overwhelming and he barely managed to warn her before his release spilled out over her tongue. It didn’t seem to deter her at all, her mouth dragging along his length as she drew every last second of pleasure from him. 

Frank was at a loss for words when Karen released his cock with a wet little  _ pop _ beneath the covers. She laughed in the most endearing way as she clambered her way out from beneath, her hair sticking to her forehead. 

“I figured the only way to do that was to  _ surprise _ you.” Karen said with a self-satisfied smile as she moved to lay down beside him, curling into his side. “It’s not so bad is it?”

“It’s  _ really _ good _. _ ” Frank assured her, pushing her hair away from her face. “Better than good.” He blew out a breath. “Not a half-bad way to wake up.” He wrapped an arm around her. “What about you?”

“I’m good.” Karen assured him, tilting her head to kiss him softly. He could taste himself on her lips and he found he didn’t actually care at all. Not that she ever cared when his bristly chin was glistening with her arousal. 

“You sure?” Frank mumbled against her lips. 

“ _ Mhm _ .” Karen nodded. “This was about you.” She brushed her fingers over his cheek, leaning in to kiss him again. “I knew you’d never let me initiate this any other way.” She smiled at him. “You might not like it, but you’re not the only one who  _ worships _ around here. You should have let me worship you sooner.” 

Frank’s brows quirked upwards. “Yeah… maybe I should’ve.” He smirked to himself as she settled back in beside him. If he could allow himself to feel  _ this _ good… what did that mean for everything else? Could he love again? Could he let that back in? Or would it always just be  _ this _ ? 

But those were thoughts for another day. 


End file.
